Serpentis sanguis
by Mine
Summary: Zwei neue Schülerinnen kommen nach Hogwarts und sie umgiebt ein düsteres Geheimnis. Einfach lesen.... (und Reviews schreiben!!!!!)
1. Kapitel1

Hallöchen erstmal!  
Also, das ist unsere (meine Freundin und ich *g*) ihre erste FF und deshalb wäre es schön auch ein paar reviews zu bekommen. Wer's liest soll bitte auch sein Komentar dazu abgeben! (Geht auch an meine emailaddy: Mine_L@msn.com)   
  
Dann wünsch ich viel spaß beim lesen und ich warne vor, es wird auf ende hin ganz schön düster werden!   
  
Ich nerv jetzt nicht weiter....  
  
Kapitel 1   
  
"Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht das es so eine riesige Straße nur mit Zauberläden gibt! Ich meine, unser "Hexenkaufhaus" ist nix gegen die Winkelgasse!", sagt Steff zu Mine, die gerade mit offenem Mund auf die große Auswahl an Eulen starrte.  
"Bei uns in Deutschland würdest du nie so viele Eulen in einem Laden zu sehen bekommen, du musst dir ja erst eine Genehmigung für den Kauf einer Eule beim HexenRat beschaffen. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch den Stress den wir mit Aestas hatten, oder?", fragte Mine mit einem liebevollen Seitenblick auf Aestas, die auf ihrer Schulter saß.  
"Mmhh, das war echt schlimm!", anwortete Steff, "Is ja alles schön und gut, aber wir sind hier um uns unsere Schulsachen zu kaufen. In Hogwarts brauchen wir andere Unterrichtsmittel als im "Sternenwald" "  
  
Der Sternenwald war die Zauberschule aus Deutschland, in denen die zwei Mädchen ihre ersten zwei Schuljahre absolviert hatten. Aber wegen geschäftliche Gründen musste ihre Väter nach England. Dort sind dann die zwei Familien in einen Vorort von London gezogen. Steff und Mine wollten eigendlich in ihrer alten Schule bleiben aber der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte mit ihren Eltern geredet und hat diese irgendwie überzeugt, dass die beiden nach Hogwarts mussten. Die Gründe hatten die zwei nicht erfahren aber ändern konnten sie es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Also sind sie an diesem Morgen zu zweit in die Winkelgasse gegangen um ihr Schulzeug zu erledigen.  
  
"Ich würde sagen wir holen uns als erstes unsere Schuluniformen, das Geschäft da dürfte es sein....", sagte Steff und zog ihre Freundin in ein kleines Geschäft mit der Aufschrift 'Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten'.  
Die Verkäuferin kam sofort auf die zwei Mädchen zu.  
"Meine Damen, sie sind wohl die neuen HogwartsSchülerinnen aus Deutschland, ich hab mich schon gefragt wann sie kommen, bitte kommen sie mit, ich zeige ihnen ihre Schuluniformen...."  
Steff und Mine wunderten sich warum es so bekannt war das sie nach Hogwarts gingen aber sowas machte hier wohl schnell die runde.  
Die Verkäuferin zog die zwei in ein kleines Eckabteil des Geschäfts.  
"Also das sind die gängigen Schuluniformen für Mädchen in Hogwarts.", erklärte sie und hielt einen dunkelgrauen Rock, passendes Oberteil und einen schwarzen Umhang hoch.  
"SO etwas, ziehe ich auf GAR KEINEN Fall an, ich trage keine Röcke!", bemerkte Mine und warf einen geschockten Blick auf die Uniform.  
"Aber natürlich werden sie, das ist in Hogwarts so üblich", antwortete die Verkäuferin leicht verärgert.  
"Nein ich ziehe das nicht an!"  
"Jetzt hab dich mal nich so, ich bin auch keine Schuluniorm gewöhnt, aber was sein muss muss sein", meinte Stefanie. Auf einen fragenden Blick von Seiten Mrs.Malkins fügte sie noch hinzu: "Bei uns in Deutschland werden keine Schuluniformen getragen, deshalb ist es für uns etwas ungewohnt."  
"Aha, aber trotzdem muss es getragen werden. Egal ob sie es gewohnt sind oder nicht"  
"Nein, ich ziehe dass nicht an! Und basta!"  
Und so entstand eine heftige Dikussion zwischen den dreien, aus dem der Entschluss hervorging, dass Mine eine ihr angepasste Hose anstatt den Rock tragen durfte. Steff entschied sich für die übliche Mädchenkleidung.  
  
Schon etwas schwerer bepackt gingen sie noch schnell Tinte und Pergament holen und schaffte die bereits gekauften sachen in ein 1TagesSchließfach in Gringotts.  
  
Dann ginge sie in das Buchgeschäft 'Flourish&Blotts' um die Schulbücher von ihrer Liste zu kaufen. Sie waren überwältig von den vielen Büchern die sich in den Regalens stapelten, welche von dem Boden bis zur Decke reichten.  
"Hier zieh ich ein!", bemerkte Mine fasziniert.  
"Mach das, ich geh inzwischen unsre Bücher kaufen", entgegnete Steff ginsend.  
Mine ging zu dem erstbesten Bücherregal das sie sah und fand gleich wieder etwas das sie am leibsten mitgenommen hätte.  
Während dessen hatte Steff die Schulbücher gekauft, als ihr Blick auf eine kleine Taschenbuchausgabe von "Dunkle Mächte im 17.Jh und wie sie besiegt wurden" fiel.  
Begeistert nahm sie es aus dem Regal und schlug die erste Seite auf. Dann machte sie eine Entdeckung...  
"Hi Steff, ich sehe du hast unsre Bücher schon geholt", sagte Mine mit einem fiesen Grinsen, weil Steff erschrocken umgefuhren ist als Mine sie angesprochen hatte.  
"Man, musste das sein", fauchte Steff, aber das war schon wieder vergessen weil sie ihrer Freundin unbedingt etwas berichten musste.  
"Guck mal hier, das ist ein Buch über die vergessene Kunst der Handmagie"  
"Aber es gibt doch schon lange keine Bücher mehr über die Handmagie, das hatte uns doch Herr Kurz in Geschichte der Zauberei erzählt, das diese Art des Zauberns schon lange verboten ist und alle Bücher darüber vernichtet wurden."  
"Ja schon, aber das hier ist in einem falschen Einband", sagte Steff und zeigte Mine das Buch.  
"Ah, zwei neue Gesichter in der Winkelgasse", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich erschrocken um und blickten in zwei wunderschöne blaugraue Augen. Sie grinste ein blasser, blondhaariger Junge an.  
"Äh, mmhhh, naja, ähh hallo", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und konnten ihren Blick nicht von diesen wunderschönen, fesselnden Augen wenden.  
"Ich heiße übrigens Draco und ihr zwei hübschen?", fragte er mit einem süßen Lächeln.  
"Also ich heiße Steff und das ist meine Freundin Mine", sagte sie und stupste ihre Freundin an, die immernoch nicht, aus verständlichen Gründen, reagiert hatte.  
"Euch hab ich ja noch gar nich in Hogwarts gesehen.", sagte er und wendete seinen Blick an Mine die gerade aus ihrer "Trance" erwachte.  
"Naja, das liegt daran dass wir auch noch nicht in Hogwarts waren, wir sind erst dieses Jahr nach England gezogen, vorher waren wir in der Zauberschule von Deutschland"-"Sternenwald", fügte sie auf einen fragenden Blick von Draco noch hinzu.  
"Draco, komm endlich, wir müssen jetzt wieder nach hause!", rief eine düstere Stimme von der Tür aus.  
"Naja, ich muss jetzt los, aber ich denke wir sehen uns spätestens übermorgen im Hogwartsexpress", verabschiedete er sich mit einem umwerfendem Lächeln.  
"Tschüss"  
"Bye!"  
  
  
Gut, dass wars für heute und es geht nur weiter wenn ihr auch reviewt!   
Ps.: Mir gehören nur die Figuren die nicht in den Harry Potter Bänden oder im Film vorkommen, also verdien ich an der ganzen sache nix! (Leider *g*)  
  
Cu  
Mine&Steff 


	2. Kapitel2

So, zweites Kapitel is jetzt online. VIel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Ach, so. Außer den CHarakteren Steff und MIne gehört mir nix!  
  
  
  
"Der Zug auf Gleis 7 zur weiterfahrt nach Liverpool"  
Steff und Mine standen verwirrt vor der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.  
"Zeig nochmal die Tickets, das kann doch gar nich sein, Gleis 9 3/4 absoluter schwachsinn."  
Mine sah sich nochmal auf die Karten und dann nochmal auf die absperrung-Nichts.  
"Ja, und der Wachmann hatte uns auch für durchgeknallt erklärt."  
Mine wurde langsam ungemütlich. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Jungen in ihrem Alter, mit süßem verstubbelten Haar, der gerade "Hogwartssexpress" gesagt hatte.  
"'Tschuldigung, aber könntest du uns vielleicht sagen wie wir zum Gleis 9 3/4 kommen?"  
"Na klar, also ihr müsst einfach nur auf die Absperrung zulaufen und dann nicht abbremsen. Dass wars dann eigentlich.", erklärte er uns und warf Steff ein Lächeln zu, dass sie fast umhaute.  
"Danke, dass ist übrigens Steff, ich bin Mine und du bist...???"  
"Harry, und ihr kommt wohl neu nach Hogwarts, ich hab euch nämlich noch nie dort gesehen."  
"Ja, wir kommen jetzt ins 3.Schuljahr, vorher waren wir in Sternenwald, die Deutsche Zauberschule", erklärte Steff.  
"Cool, vielleicht kommt ihr ja zu mir nach Gryffindor, mein Haus in Hogwarts.", sagte er.  
"Mmhh", erwiederte Mine mit einem abwesenden Blick, denn sie hatte grade einen übelst süßen Jungen gesehen.  
Harry verfolgte Mines Blick, und er endete bei Wood, dem QuidditchKaptian von Gryffindor.  
"Ah, das ist Oliver Wood, der ist auch in Gryffindor.", sagte er grinsend.  
"Ich will nach Gryffindor", hauchte Mine.  
Steff blickte genervt auf ihre Freundin.  
"Wir müssen jetzt zum Zug, Komm schon!"  
  
  
Mine und Steff suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, weil sie erst mal wieder in Ruhe erzählen wollten.  
"Dieser Harry ist doch echt süß, oder?", schwärmte Steff.  
Mine beachtete ihre Freundin gar nicht richtig.  
"Hast du mal dem Draco seine blauen Augen gesehen? Aber dieser Wood ist auch nicht ohne...."  
"Ja die Augen vom Draco sind echt der Hammer"  
Die beiden konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schwärmen als es an der Abteiltür kopfte.  
"Können wir mal stören?", fragte Harry. Hinter ihm standen Ron und Hermine.  
"Na klar ist ja noch genug Platz", antwortete Steff und machte mit Mine schnell Platz für die "Besucher". Harry setzte sich neben Steff und stellte seine Freunde vor.  
"Als das ist Hermine Granger und das ist Ron Weasly." Harry erzählte Ron und Hermine woher er die zwei Mädchen kannte und warum sie noch nie in Hogwarts waren.  
"Stimmt es wirklich das in Deutschland Besen verboten sind?", fragte Ron ungläubig.  
Mine antwortete:"Ja deshalbsaßen wir zwei auch noch nie auf nem Besen"  
Harry machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.  
"Echt, da habt ihr voll was verpasst!"  
"Wer hat was verpasst", fragte ein junge der in der abteiltür stand. Mine erkannte ihn als Oliver Wood.  
"Diese beiden Damen hier hatte noch nicht das vergnügen auf einem Besen zu sitzten", antwortete Harry.  
Wood ginste die beiden an.  
"Naja, wir könnten es euch ja mal zeigen. Wenn ihr wollt. Harry und ich würden das echt gerne machen, oder harry?  
"Ja, klar. Vielleicht nächtes Wochenende nach dem QuidditchTraining. Dann könntet ihr euch gleich mal dieses geniale Spiel angucken."  
"Das wäre echt klasse. Stimmts Mine?"  
Diese war jedoch gerade in ein Gespräch mit Hermine über Bibliothek von Hogwarts vertieft.  
"Was? Ach Ja. Klar ich kann aber nich garantieren dass ihr mich nicht nach der ersten Stunde ins Krankenhaus bringen müsst"  
Danach verabschiedeten sich Wood.  
Und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen.  
"Wir sehen uns ja dann sicher in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Mine, meinst du dass wir wirklich nach Gryffindor kommen"  
"Mmhh, weis nicht!"  
" was gibtsn eigentlich noch für Häuser? Du hast doch so ein buch über Hogwarts gelesen"  
"Also es gibt außer Gryffindor noch Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin."  
"Und stimmt es wirklich das das von nem Hut entschieden wird?"  
"Ja, der Sprechende Hut"  
Und dann fiel ihnen ein das der zug ja in 10min halten würde.   
deshalb schlüpften sie schnell in ihre Umhänge an.  
"Die Hose sieht echt gut aus, obwohl du warscheinlich das einzige Mädchen bist das keinen Rock anhat", bemerkte Steff.  
"Ja, aber du weißt was ich von Röcken halte. Nämlich nichts"  
"Ja, ja ich weis"  
Mine hatte insgeheim gehofft, genau wie Steff, das Draco mal bei ihnen vorbeischauem würde. Aber er war nicht gekommen.  
  
"Erstklässler hierher", rief eine laut dröhnende Stimme, die dem größten Mann gehörte, den die Beiden je gesehen hatten.  
"Und die zwei Schülerinnen aus Deutschland bitte auch"  
Augenblicklich verstummte die Menge und starrten Steff und Mine an.  
Mine machte sich als erstes auf den weg und zog steff hinter sich her. Sie schien die Aufmerksamkeit richtig zu genießen.  
"So ihr beiden, ihr seid also die neuen. Ihr folgt Bitte Dobby, er wird euch in das Büro von Dumbeldore bringen."  
Hagrid deutete auf eine kleine mickrige Gestallt, die die Mädchen mit tennisballähnlichen Augen anstarrte.  
Mine und Steff folgten dem Hauself, der überglücklich war, dass ihm eine so verantwortungsreiche Aufgabe erteilt wurde.  
"Bitte Dobby folgen, Miss", piepste er und zog Steff an ihrem Umhang in Richtung Schloss.  
Mine folgte den beiden gemächlich, während sie die Menge nach Wood absuchte.  
Den fand sie dann auch und er warf ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu, was ihre Kniee erweichen ließ.   
Glücklich eilte sie schnell hinter Dobby und Steff her, und hoffte, dass Steff und sie nach Gryffindor kommen würden.  
Die ganze Zeit über murmelte Dobby: "Große Aufgabe.....Dobby muss gut machen..........Große Aufgabe......gut erfüllen"  
Steff warf einen fragenden Blick zu Mine aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Nugatcreme Frösche", piepste Dobby und ein riesiger Wasserspeicher schob sich beiseite und gab den Weg zu einer Treppe frei, die zu Dumbeldores Büro führte.  
Mine und Steff folgten Dobby, der eilig die Treppe hinauf hüpfte.  
"Ah, meine Damen", begrüßte sie Dumbeldore.  
"Guten Tag, Professor", anwortete Dobby, "Hier sind die zwei neuen Schülerinnen"  
"Danke Dobby, du kannst jetzt gehen" Während Dobby verschwand, musterte Dumbledore die Beiden.  
"Also, erst einmal willkommen in Hogwarts. Wie ihr wisst werdert ihr in Hogwarts in ein Haus eingeteilt, welches dieser Hut entscheidet"  
Er hielt einen alten verschlissenen Hut hoch.  
"Den werdet ihr jetzt nacheinander bitte aufsetzten"  
Mine trat als erste vor und hatte genauso Angst wie Steff, dass sie nicht in das gleiche Haus kommen.  
Der Hut war ziemlich groß und rutschte ihr bis über die Augen.  
"Mhh", machte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Ohr "Das ist ja nicht schwer, SLYTHERIN!!!!"   
Das letzte Wort rief er so laut aus das alle beteiligten außer Dumbledore zusammenzuckten.  
Mine war geschockt, sie hatte gedacht, und gehofft dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde aber Slytherin, nein also wirklich nicht.  
Nun war Steff an der Reihe, und nun hatte sie noch mehr Angst das Mine und sie getrennt werden würden.  
"Ja, das ist auch nicht schwer, wieder eine SLYTHERIN!"  
Teils erleichtert, teils erschrocken über die Entscheidung trat sie zu Mine.  
"Zwar nicht das wünschenswerteste Haus, aber wenigstens sind wir zusammen", flüsterte Mine ihr zu.  
Dumbledore trat auf sie zu.  
"Gut, sie werden mir jetzt in die große Halle folgen. Dort werden sie den andern Schülern vorgestellt und werden sich danach an den Tisch ihres Hauses begeben. Die Auswal der 1.Klässler findet dann statt. Bitte folgt mir!"  
Dumbledore führte sie in die Große Halle, dort saßen auf 4 Tische verteilt unzählige Schüler, die nun alle ihre Augen auf sie richteten.  
Es herrschte nun totenstille. Sie gingen hinter Dumbledore her, auf ein Podest auf dem die Lehrer saßen.  
"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, dieses Jahr werden 2 Schülerinnen aus Deutschland in unsere Schule wechseln. Sie werden ab heute im Unterricht der 3.Jahrgangsstufe teilnehmen. Ich hoffe sie werden sie von Anfang an unterstützen, das richte ich vor allem an die Slytherin, denn sie werden ab sofort mit in ihrem Haus untergebracht sein."  
Großer Jubel von Seiten der Slytherin.  
Mine zog ihre Freundin erleichtert zu dem großen Tisch und sie setzten sie an einen freien Platz.  
Sie blickte auf und schaute in das entsetzte Gesicht von - Draco.  
"Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte er angewiedert.  
"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Draco", antwortete Mine entsetzt. Sie hatte gedacht dass er sich freut sie zu sehen, aber darin hatte sie sich eindeutig getäuscht.  
"Ich mich aber nich. Was wollt ihr zwei Schlammblüter in Slytherin?"  
Sofort verstummten alle Slytherins. Zwei Schlammblüter in Slytherin. Das hatts ja noch nie gegeben!  
"Der Hut hat uns eingeteilt und wenn dir das nich passt können wir es auch nicht ändern"  
"Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen nie hier gelandet zu sein", entgegnete er schraf und verließ die Halle. Zwei häßliche und riesige Jungs folgten ihm, nich ohne noch einen bösen Blick zu Mine und Steff zu werfen.  
"Sag mal was ist denn mit dem los? Der war doch in der Winkelgasse voll gut draufgewesen"  
Steff machte ein bestürztes Gesicht. Sie wusste echt nicht was nun mit Draco los sein könnte. Mine wusste sich auch nich zu helfen und deshalb ließ sie das Thema auf sich beruhen.  
Beim Essen verhiehlten sich einige Slytherins ganz normal aber doch etwas abweisend andere dagegen zeigten unverholene Abscheu.  
Steff brachte keinen Bissen herunter. Mine jedoch fand das essen in Hogwarts so lecker dass sie sich gar nicht entscheiden konnte was sie nun essen sollte.  
Nachdem sie fertig mit Essen war, sah sie Hermine auf sie zulaufen.   
"HI, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob ich dir vielleicht die Bibliothek zeigen soll? Wir haben erst morgen Unterricht und deshalb noch etwas Zeit", fragte Hermine.  
"Was ist das hier? Ne Schlammblüterversammlung?", fragte ein fies aus sehender Kerl mit einem Grinsen das seine schlechten Zähne enthüllte.  
"Halts Maul, Flint", fauchte Mine. Wieder etwas ruhiger sagte sie zu Hermine.  
"Ja klar. Ich geh nur schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann komm ich wieder hier in die HAlle, ich weiß ja nicht wo es langgeht!"  
"Na, klar! Bis nachher"   
  
  
So, das wars, wenn reviewt wird update ich den nächsten Teil auch bald.  
  
Cu  
Mine  
(und MItautorin Steff *g*) 


End file.
